


one stormy night

by pepperimps01



Series: Slice of Life Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, November 2025, One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bathilda the cat origin story, scorbus adopt a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Scorpius and Albus adopt a cat.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Slice of Life Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	one stormy night

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

One particularly stormy night, Scorpius had been sleeping soundly in a dreamless state. But the noise from outside jolted him awake, sweat soaking to his silk pajamas. He blinked owlishly in the dark, adjusting to his surroundings. 

Soft snores escaped his fiance Albus, who lay beside him, dark curls covering his eyes as he slept. Scorpius smiled softly, prepared to lie back down beside him- when he heard that strange noise again. It was a tapping, then rustling sounds coming from outside, followed by more tapping. 

"Albus...Albus..." Scorpius lightly nudged the smaller man. "Al!" His only response was a louder snore. 

He signed irritably, not looking forward to leaving their warm, cozy bed or his husband to be. He wasn’t fond of possibly coming face to face with a murderer either. He pulled off the duvet, grabbed his wand and stumbled blindly through the house, his long noodle-like limbs crashing into various furniture. He raised his wand cautiously, muttering lumos and approached the door. To his surprise and relief, it wasn’t a murderer. Or a Death Eater. 

Sitting there politely, was a fluffy tabby kitten, soaked from the rain outside, caked in mud and shivering and trembling, clearly freezing. It gave a truly pitiful mew. 

"Ohhh..." Scorpius cooed, lifting the kitten in his arms. She blinked her wide green eyes, snuggling him close. "Let's help you out, alright lovely? You're safe with me." 

Healer mode was activated and Scorpius immediately checked her for ticks and fleas. She seemed healthy- just very cold and wet. He set down a saucer of warm milk, which she greedily devoured. 

"You've got an appetite just like Albus." He chuckled. He noted she had a little white spot on her head shaped like a heart. 

The kitten meowed happily once she finished her meal. Scorpius petted her head gently and she purred comfortably, content.. He dried her off with a towel, and then decided to set up a place for her to sleep. Her makeshift bed was a pile of velvet blankets. She curled up happily on her bed, already fast asleep. 

"Goodnight darling." He whispered. "Sleep well."

* * *

The following morning Albus was woken up by a ball of fluff on his face. He let out a high pitched scream of terror.

“Geroffgeroff!” He shrieked, trying to pull the animal off him.

The cat on him yowled in surprise, scratching his cheek as it skidded off, hiding under their bed. 

He winced in pain, already feeling the scratch start to bleed a little. Where did that cat come from? And why, in Merlin's saggy bollocks was it on his face? It was too early to be asking these questions. 

"Albus, love, are you alright?" Scorpius appeared at the doorway, concerned. "I heard you scream." 

"Scorpius, there was a cat on my face!" Albus exclaimed. "I think a scream is a perfectly reasonable reaction! Considering it scratched my face!" 

"Oh!" Scorpius laughed, scooping up the kitten. "I see you've become acquainted with Bathilda."

"Bathilda?" Albus repeated in disbelief. As if Scorpius couldn't get any more geeky. "Explain?" He demanded. "Please?" 

"Well, Bathilda showed up at our door last night. She was freezing and cold and I couldn't possibly leave her all alone. She's only a baby and she needed help." 

The tiny kitten yawned. Albus narrowed his eyes, not falling for this adorable creature's game. 

"And she's our new pet." Scorpius cooed as she nuzzled his thumb lovingly. "Our child." 

"Wh- hang on a moment." Albus said. "You can't just throw this at me before I've had coffee. Scorpius, we can barely take care ourselves! Let alone a baby cat!"

"Kitten." Scorpius corrected. 

"Whatever! I'm sure if you drop her off at the muggle animal shelter, she'll be taken in by a nice family-"

"No!" Scorpius sounded horrified at the mere thought. "How can you say that Al? How can you say no to this cute face?"

At that moment, Bathilda lept from Scorpius' arms and proceeded to chase her tail, making adorable little squeaks in the process. Albus resisted the urge to kneel over and collapse at the action. 

"Scorpius..." Albus sighed. "Alright. Alright, she's pretty cute." He squatted down, holding out his hand. "Truce?"

Bathilda stared at it curiously, sniffed, then licked his pinky as a peace offering. Her tongue was rougher than he expected, like velvet. His heart exploded. 

"Hi Bathilda." He whispered. "I guess I'm your other dad now." Then added. "Welcome to the family, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love married Scorbus okay. I think I'm less motivated to do full on plots. I just like fluffy pieces. 
> 
> I also have an urge to make an Ask Scorbus Tumblr account...but I can't draw and does anyone actually still use Tumblr?


End file.
